deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
News Archives/2016
Friday 23 December 2016 Rage of Rudolph 3: Sleigh-bells of Slaughter "Rudolph and his reindeer allies have been infected with the N4 virus! Despite Cpt. Claus's best efforts to quarantine the animals, they finally managed to escape this morning. Santa expects them to reach Fairview within days and is now en-route with his crack team of elf commandos. But the mutations are extreme and Cpt. Claus is going to need your help if his mission is to succeed! The Rage of Rudolph event starts on the Friday 23rd of December and continues until the early hours of Wednesday December 28th. During that time you'll be able to join forces with Santa and his elves, take out the infected reindeer and find some rare Christmas loot. In addition, all players will receive +100% EXP, +100% Ammo/Cash Loot and +100% Weapon/Armour Loot Chance for the entire 5 days. Don't miss it! :-D" Non-UA Wraith Cannon Release Many survivors were surprised to find a transferable non-UA version of the Wraith Cannon in the credit shop this morning, it currently costs 12,000 credits (10,000 for gold members) and has no set expiration date. Who knows how long it will remain there, the UA Wraith Cannon has been around for nearly a year and a half at this point! Sunday 4 December 2016 Looter Implant Released Apart of the new LE set of Implants, the Looter Implant is now in the Credit Shop for 1,250 (1,000 for GMs) credits and is available until January 10th, 2017. This implant increases the amount of ammunition looted, amount of cash looted, chance to find weapons, and chance to find weapons by 30%. You may only have one equipped at a time, and it is non-transferable. Thursday, 17 November 2016 Username Change No Longer Available For unknown reasons, players can no longer send in a support ticket to change their username for 1,000 credits. Rumors among players say it was due to security issues or to prevent people from selling accounts and covering it up by changing the account name. Friday, 28 October 2016 Halloween Sale! "From now until November 1st, all packages purchased (both credits and GMs) will come with an extra 20% credits for free." Monday, 24 October 2016 Halloween Havoc "Starting early on Friday 28th October and continuing through until the early hours of Wednesday November 2nd, all players will be able to hunt multiple rare classes of infected that will only appear through Halloween. What's more, they'll be dropping some exclusive Halloween themed loot. And of course we're also throwing in a thumping +100% EXP, +100% Ammo/Cash Loot and +100% Weapon/Armour Loot Chance for the entire 5 days as well! Don't miss it!" Thursday, 20 October 2016 Cost of Enhancing Weapons Updated A surprise to everyone, mastercrafting and dye cost of weapons, armour, and clothing are now based on the item level. This means very low-end weapons, armour, and clothing are much cheaper to mastercraft or dye, but mid to high-end items are now much more expensive. No one knows why this change was made, however, rumors say it was due to the inflated market and value of items that slowly built up over time. Saturday, 15 October 2016 Haste Implant Released Apart of the new LE set of Implants, the Haste Implant is now in the Credit Shop for 1,250 (1,000 for GMs) credits and is available until November 10th, 2016. This implant increases movement speed by 10%. You may only have one equipped at a time, and it is non-transferable. Loot Changes! Today looting has been changed to factor in player level, players level 45 and higher should not notice a difference. Players under level 45 that travel to areas that contain higher level gear or consumables will no longer be able to loot them, they will now only find items within their level range. Meaning if a level 15 travels to Secronom Bunker, they will loot Antibiotics, Dog Biscuits, .357 Handgun rounds, and other items within that level range rather than the past Whiskey, Nerotonin-8B, Truffles, etc. It wasn't made clear as to why this change was made, however, some players believe it to be due to looting bots. Thursday, 15 September 2016 Genius Implant Released Apart of the new LE set of Implants, the Genius Implant is now in the Credit Shop for 1,250 (1,000 for GMs) credits and is available until October 10th 2016. This implant increases experience gained by 15%. You may only have one equipped at a time, and it is non-transferable. Thursday, 28 July 2016 Summer Sale! "From now until July 31st, all packages purchased (both credits and GMs) will come with an extra 20% credits for free." Sunday, 10 July 2016 Destruction Implant Released The first addition of the new LE set of Implants, the Destruction Implant is now in the Credit Shop for 1,250 (1,000 for GMs) credits and is available until August 10th, 2016. This implant increases damage dealt by 10%. You may only have one equipped at a time, and it is non-transferable. Monday, 4 July 2016 Happy July 4th! +100% EXP "Happy "You kicked our British ass" day. To celebrate I'm giving +100% EXP to everyone for the next 24 hours. Enjoy!" Tuesday, 10 May 2016 Elite Implants Released A new set of implants has been released and they offer even more benefits than before. The new implants are the Perception Implant, Violence Implant, Hyper Implant, Ironskin Implant, and the Salvage Implant. These implants can only be looted in the wasteland or purchased from the credit shop. Visit the Implants page for more information. Wednesday, 20 April 2016 March of the Living Now Available on Steam - Claim your free implant March of the Living is now available on Steam for PC/Mac! We are offering a free gift for all Dead Frontier players who decide to buy March of the Living before April 30th. The MOTL Implant grants +5% Speed, +5% Damage and +5% EXP. See here for more details: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?page=57 Wednesday, 13 April 2016 March of the Living Release and Free Gift March of the Living is new zombie survival strategy game being published Creaky Corpse Ltd (but developed by Machine22). We're happy to announce that the game will be released for PC/Mac via Steam on April 20th, for a price of $13.49. Check out the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xEY4tWW-lw Steam Page: http://store.steampowered.com/app/458000 Website: htttp://www.marchofthelivinggame.com We're also offering a free gift for all Dead Frontier players who decide to buy March of the Living in the first 10 days of release. The MOTL Implant grants +5% Speed, +5% Damage and +5% EXP. If you're interested, simply add MoTL to your Steam wishlist and purchase between 20th-30th April. Then log into the Dead Frontier site, and check the announcements boards for details on how to claim your free gift. Note: We will only grant one MOTL Implant per Dead Frontier account. In addition if you buy multiple copies via the same Steam account, we unfortunately will not be able to give you multiple implants. The game must also be activated by you (not simply kept in your Steam inventory). Friday, 25 March 2016 Easter Sale! "From now until March 28th, all packages purchased (both credits and GMs) will come with an extra 20% credits for free." Monday, 21 March 2016 Easter Evisceration 2016 This year we'll be celebrating Easter with maximum carnage. The Easter Evisceration event stats on Friday the 25th of March (Easter Friday) and continues until the early hours of Tuesday March 29th. During this time, all players will be able to hunt a rare class of infected that will only appear through Easter. What's more, they'll be dropping some unique, never seen before, Easter themed loot. On top of all that, players will receive +100% EXP, +100% Ammo/Cash Loot and +100% Weapon/Armour Loot Chance for the entire 4 days. Don't miss it! =) Make them bleed their own blood this Easter! Tuesday, 8 March 2016 March of the Living Greenlight So back in January I announced a new game we're publishing for a developer friend of mine titled March of the Living. Here is the old post in case you're curious: https://www.blogger.com/goog_1262066465 http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=889852.0 Luckily we managed to find three great event designers from the Dead Frontier community (Lys, Clayton and Roxas13) and the game is now getting close to completion. We've just posted it up on Steam Greenlight here: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=605952563 If you guys could find the time to give us Yes vote it would be much appreciated. Also if you have any comments or questions about the game the game feel free to post here and I'll do my best to answer them. Thanks guys :-) Tuesday, 16 February 2016 Level Cap Increased Level 325 I'm just writing to let you know that the maximum level possible in Dead Frontier has just been raised to 325. For every level after 220 you will receive 1 proficiency point. In addition once you hit level 325 you'll get lifelong access to the new X-Dusk gear and 4 extra implant slots, making a total of 16. I know you guys have been waiting for this update for a quite a while, so thanks for being so patient. :-) Stay tuned for news of more Dead Frontier updates coming soon! Friday, 22 January 2016 It's finally here! I'm proud to announce that the Dead Frontier: Wastelands update is now live. If you're level 100 or over you can visit the Wastelands by travelling to the new brown area of the map located just below Precinct 13. This area is something completely new for Dead Frontier, a place where end-game players will face their ultimate challenge. http://files.deadfrontier.com/deadfrontier/ads/wastelands2.jpg Epic Rewards Although loot spots are scarce in the Wastelands, your chances of finding something good are far higher. Each time you loot you'll have an 8x higher chance of finding a level 120 weapon, armour or implant than you would in the southern end-zone. You also will not find lower level 'junk' loot here. On top of this you'll receive 25% more EXP for every point of damage you inflict on the enemy. Vicious Hordes The Wastelands feature huge hordes of infected well beyond anything you've seen in DF previously. These hordes are made up four brand new types of mutation that'll be sure to keep you on your toes. And if that wasn't bad enough you'll also face several boss tier enemies mixed in with the normal infected. If you're really unlucky you'll come face to face with the "Devil Hound", a super tough boss creature which at the time writing this, 3 days after release, nobody has managed to kill yet. Could you be the first? http://files.deadfrontier.com/deadfrontier/ads/wastelands1.jpg PvP Warzone '' In the Wastelands PvP is mandatory and you'll earn approximately 10x more points than you would in the arena. This means you'll need to be extra vigilant for those seeking your head. The good news is you cannot hit members of your own clan, which means team-work will be the key to surviving this warzone. So if you haven't logged in for a while I implore you to come back and give the Wastelands a look. It really is a lot of fun and great challenge for hardcore players. Category:News Archives